


Dealing With Anger

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Smut, but it would be weird if they did, hah, they have sex when no one is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam find a way to deal with anger. But Scott is still a little concerned.





	Dealing With Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a good idea but I don't know it kinda flopped. But if you want. this one shot could totally be a prompt for a better one
> 
> I was thinking about if Liam getting angry and then that leads to smut which leads to lots of returning to each other for more (even if it means provoking anger to use it as an excuse) and then it eventually leading to them falling in love or whatever.
> 
> It's a good idea I just couldn't really go far with it for some reason (probs cause I'm tired haha) Enjoy

Somehow, Liam had managed to keep the whole ‘werewolf’ thing a secret from his parents even after the war. And on top of it, he’d them to house Theo freely. Convincing his parents wasn’t the hard part though. It was convincing Theo. Theo was very prideful and would not let Liam take the win. At least until Liam played the ‘disorder card’ and told him that he needed help keeping his IED under control. That was the way Liam convinced Theo to take the spare room.

His reasoning was a bit ironic though because Theo seemed to piss him off quite freaquently. It was never anything that bad. Theo had never actually managed to send him over the moon angry. He just pissed him off a little and earned a punch, sometimes in the nose, sometimes in the groin. Cause he was annoying like that.

But it was never Theo that got him truly angry. It wasn’t Theo that made his claws dig into his palms and his fangs sink in his lips without his permission. It wasn’t Theo that made his eyes glow with rage and his heart want to kill the first person he saw.

It was almost always the smallest thing that made Liam angry. Like his mother informing him that his dad had been called in for work and wouldn’t be able to make it to his game that night. It wasn’t that big of a deal for David to miss a game every once and awhile. Liam understood that his job was very important and people’s lives depended on it. And it’s not like it was a very big game either.

But it was stuff like that that set him off.

Theo would’ve noticed it sooner if he’d been paying attention at all. But he’d found the snack he’d prepared for himself, cheese and crackers, much more interesting. At least until the stench of anger punched him in the face.

His eyes found Liam glowing yellow, glaring at his mother who was currently facing the other direction while she did the dishes, thank god. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and Theo would be lying if he said he didn’t flinch when Liam’s lips twitched with anger showing his fangs. “Excuse us, Mrs. Geyer,” he said politely, grabbing Liam by the elbow and hearing a low growl. “I need Liam to help me on a homework assignment. We’ll be down in a little bit.”

Theo heard Jenna say something as he dragged Liam up the stairs and then shoved him in Liam’s room. At that point, Liam had nearly lost control, snarling and snapping at Theo. He shut the door and locked it. “Liam, you need to calm down.-”

“Shut up,” Liam snapped at him, launching at him with his claws.

Theo barely dodged side stepping and falling onto the bed with a grunt. “Liam, what is your problem?-” Theo grunted again when Liam pounced on him viciously growling and knocking the wind out of him. “Look, I’m sorry your dad can’t make it to your game tonight. It happens and I know he’ll be at the-”

Liam straight up punched Theo in the face and the was where Theo drew the line. Theo let Liam punch him when he deserved it. But he definitley didn’t deserve it this time. He wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and flipped them over so he was the one on top, the one in control.

And that was his mistake. That was when the tables really turned.

Sitting there on Liam’s lap, straddling him while he writhed underneath him even if it was in anger. But he didn’t let that thought take him too far. No he had to stop it. “Liam,” he hissed pinning his arms against the mattress. “Calm down,” Theo said firmly, breathing ghosting all over Liam’s face.

And it worked. Liam calmed down but only for moment. So Theo pulled out the big guns, he flashed his eyes and showed off his big ol’ fangs to Liam. He dug his claws into Liam’s arms and growled firmly. What Theo hadn’t expected was for Liam’s claws to dig into his side and pull him down ontop of him so their bodies were flush together.

The contact distracted Theo long enough for Liam to free one of his arms and pulled Theo down further, far enough to kiss him, fangs and all.

That was the second everything change.

One minute, they were trying to kill each other. The next they were having sex. And after that, it was like Liam had never been angry in the first place. And Theo was not going to complain. One: it wasn’t a bad experience at all. Two: Liam wasn’t angry and he didn’t want to ruin it.

So they went to Liam’s game and acted like nothing had even happened. No one suspected a thing. Even Theo questioned if it had actually happened because of how casual Liam had been about it. Theo also felt a little pride for finding the secret to get Liam to calm down. Sure… it hurt Theo a little bit physically but, if he were being honest, it hurt so good. And despite Liam being a rage monster, he was quite the gentleman in bed. And, damn, Theo wanted more.

But Liam wasn’t angry anymore.

So Theo stepped up his game. He teased, pestered and did whatever he could to set Liam off. Nothing work though. He tried everything from petty insults to threats to punching him. All it did was get Liam a little bit angry and then he’d punch Theo or insult him back or just straight up walk away.

Theo would have to try something else. By now he knew Liam well enough to know that he cared more for other than he did for himself. So Theo could use that to his advantage. He’d have to hurt someone Liam cared about-wait. That sounded to familiar. He still had to uphold his new reputation, not that it was much better than his old rep.

So he decided to hurt himself. Or at least get himself hurt. That would definitely make Liam angry.

One night, the pack ran into some hunters and Theo, knowing how damn stupid it was, took a bullet, or twelve, for Liam. So yeah. That was a little dumb. He bled a lot. But, after Theo had been patched up and was healing, Liam lost flipped his lid. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was protecting you,” Theo said.

“I didn’t ask you to!”

“Didn’t have to!”

Liam shoved Theo on the shoulder. “You’re such a fuckin’ idiot, you know that? You could’ve been killed. I’m so pissed at you. You have no idea-”

Theo silenced Liam by reeling a fist back and punching him in the nose. “A thank you would suffice.”

And the look, the angry look on Liam’s face was what Theo was looking for. Those eyes that raged with fire, the nostrils that flared, the jaw that clenched. The scene played out very similar to the first time but more familiar. And every time after that they got more familiar with each other, knowing exactly how to piss each other off.

And it happened more frequently because now Liam was in on it too. While Theo provoked him, Liam let himself get angry even if it meant he had to fake it. Maybe if he thought about it, it would all sound a little rediculous to do just to get laid but he didn’t want to think about it.

Not until it was too late to think about it.

Scott had noticed he’d been getting angry a lot and tried to talk to him about it but Liam totally pushed him away. And apparenly, he’d even talked to Theo about it because Scott knew they were kinda close and maybe Theo knew something.

At that point in there fling, it had become a pattern. Someone would get angry and then they would find each other that night to make everything better. But once they realized that Scott noticed… they slowed things down. And they thought.

Thinking is what lead Theo across the hall and into Liam’s room while the boy was studying. “Hey,” Liam said getting up from his chair.

“Hi.”

Liam bit his lip, shifting in his shoes uncomfortably. “So, wha-”

Liam was silenced by Theo’s lips. This time there were no fangs, no claws, no glowing eyes. There was no anger. It was just a kiss. Different than all their other kisses. It wasn’t a battle. It was just a kiss. A real kiss. A nice kiss. A soft kiss.

Theo pulled back, not to far. Just enough that he could rest his forehead against Liam’s. Liam claered his throat, heart pounding in his chest. “What-uh-what was that-”

“I wanted to do it,” said Theo offering Liam a shrug. “But I didn’t want to make you angry in order to get it.”

“So you just…”

“I just kissed you,” Theo said nodding.

“You just kissed me.”

“Yep,” Theo said a little bit breathless still from all the nerves. “Is that OK?”

“... I’m not mad.” Liam’s hands found their way onto Theo’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m furious,” Liam whispered, lips ghosting over Theo’s. Sure, his words meant he was angry but that’s not how he sounded at all. Not even a hint of anger was in his tone.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Theo whispered in return.

Liam’s only response was another kiss, one just as tender as the last but more firm. It started with just a kiss. But then their clothes were on the floor. And it was so different from before. Everything was soft-well, not everything. Some things were hard but nothing was angry.

And after that, stuff got easier.

It’s like Liam never had IED in the first place and like Theo wasn’t a pathological asshole. They were finally somewhat normal. Which was completely and totally weird for them so Scott had to go and make sure everything was OK.

This time he sat both of them down for a talk. “Alright. So… I know you two are up to something. First, you guys are at each other’s throats 24/7 and now you’re… very nice. Very helpful and uh-just not how you guys normally are.-”

“Do you have a point?” Theo asked.

“Are you guys OK?” Scott asked. “Are you… on drugs? Just be honest with me please.”

“We’re not on drugs,” Liam said. He turned to Theo. “Are you on drugs?”

“We’re not on drugs,” Theo told Scott.

“Then what’s the deal? Liam, I gotta know that you’re OK.”

Liam sighed. “I’m fine. I’m great actually. I found something that makes me calm. Something I can do to let out frustration, alright? Let’s just leave it at-”

“What is it?”

Liam and Theo looked at each other. When Theo’s gaze returned to Scott, there was a big ol’ smirk on it, not like the evil smirks that sent shivers down people’s back. It was the clever one, the one that told him Scott didn’t know what he was talking about. “Why is Theo smirking?”

Liam’s shoulders slumped a little as he sighed. “You really wanna know?”

Scott gave him a look like he was just waiting for Liam to tell him.

“OK,” siad Liam. “I have been sleeping… with Theo. I’ve been sleeping with Theo and that’s why things have been so weird lately.”

The room went completely silent. Scott had no reply. It was like… like he’d just died or something. Theo looked at Liam worried. “Did we just break Scott?”

Liam sighed. “Well, I mean now what do we do?”

Theo looked at Liam with a smirk.

“What…?”

Theo put his hand on the back of Liam’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, a messy one that would make people want to look away. And that fixed their problem. Scott stood up. “I’m happy for you,” Scott insisted. But he didn’t sound very convinced. Theo pulled back, still with that smirk on his lips, those eyes that said he was enjoying every bit of your confusion or embarrassment. Because he was. “I’m gonna go now,” siad Scott leaving the house as quick as he could.

Liam looked at Theo with raised eyebrows. “Was that really necessary?”

Theo shrugged.


End file.
